The Queen Of Hearts
by xSimplyCreativex
Summary: Mary has lived in poverty ever since she was born. She has a mysterious past and two men that have completely fallen in love with her. But her life is full of tragedy, and she realizes that if she wants to stop suffering, she needs to be the queen of her own heart. She will have to choose between love and portection; money and happiness. *rating may change*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! today I decided to start another reign fanfic! But don't worry, I'm currently working on my other one! I hope you guys enjoy this one. Don't forget to REVIEW! No A/N at the bottom(: **

Mary ran quickly back to the small house. A small home made of wood. A house her grandfather built on his own. It was a humble home. A happy home. The house was no bigger then two little rooms combined, but that wasn't a problem. Only her and her grandparents lived there. Unfortunately, her mom died when she was giving birth to Mary, and her dad left. Mary has always thought her father was a pathetic coward, but he left before he found out Marie De Guise was pregnant. And why he left? Because duty calls.

Mary entered the humble home.

"Mary!" Her grandma exclaimed.

"Hello, Ma!" Mary set the bag on the small table.

"Whadda you have there?" Her Ma asked.

"I got some fruits and milk!" Mary said with excitement.

"Oh, wonderful!" Ma approached the table. She examined the contents in the bag: apples, pears, and oranges!

Suddenly Ma's brows furrowed. "Mary, please tell me them fruits aren't stolen," Ma scorned Mary. "Cuz if they are, I'm gonna be very mad'a you. You know how me and your Pa feel about you stealin'."

"What other way are we s'pposed to get food?" Mary pointed out.

"We gotta work for it, Mary," her Ma scorned her.

"If we could work! They don't wanna give my Pa any work! They just look at him and just like that they don't wanna give'im the job. Just cuz were (hey this is the author! I meant to put were! Even though it's supposed to be we're. This is how Mary pronounces it!) poor!"

Ma let out a frustrated sigh. "Where did ya get these goodies?"

Mary stayed silent. She knew Ma wouldn't like the answer.

"Ya got 'em from one of the king's lands, didn't ya, Mary?" Her Ma was hoping the answer was no.

Mary still said nothing, and that was enough for Ma to know where she got the goodies.

"Mary! Ya can get in trouble if ya keep stealin' from the king's lands!"

"Ya said it, Ma!" Mary started to defend herself. "He has more than one land. The King of France owns all of France if ya di'nt know. And it won't hurt 'em if he loses a couple of apples. Boy, he has enough food to feed the entire world!"

"Don't be so snippy! And you still have a hard time undahstanding this feudalism shit." Ma chastised Mary. Mary didn't say anything. She just went outside in hopes of riding Stanley, her horse, but Bash wasn't here yet. Oh, she was so yelling at him. Bash took care of their home for little pay. Even though they were poor, they had a small terrain and 1 horse and only 1 cow, but the cow didn't want to give any milk anymore. They tried to grow crops, but it was a waste of money. The crops just didn't want to grow. Mary's Pa brought Bash in when he was 12. Her Pa found Bash alone and stranded. Pa fed him, took care of him, until Bash left at 15 to who knows where. To repay Pa, Bash helped him around the house. Bash was here most of the time, and Mary didn't realize it, but she was jealous of the attention Bash got from her grandparents. This is why she treats him so badly. She had always been the only one that got the love, and she didn't want to share it.

Mary saw Bash approach with Stanley.

"What took you so long?!" Mary exclaimed.

"I was bathing Stanley," Bash explained.

"Stanley don't need a bath!" Mary gestured for Bash to get off Stanley. Bash did as she ordered.

"Hello, Bash!" Ma came out of the house. She went up to him and hugged him.

"Where's Pa?" Bash asked after he hugged her.

Pa?! Since when does Bash call her grandparents like that?! That's how Mary calls them! Mary tried to burn his back with her stare.

"He went to look for a job," Ma said.

"He's still looking?" Bash asked.

"Yes. He hasn't any luck," Ma had a sad mask plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Ma nodded and went back inside.

Bash was about to walk away, but Mary called after him.

"Bash, I want you to go give the cow a bath!" Mary ordered.

Bash turned his attention to Mary. "I already-"

"Give her one again! And try to get some milk out of her," Mary mounted Stanley, and with a cold voice she said: "and don't call my Pa 'Pa'. That's what I do."

"Yes, ma'am," Bash always said that after Mary gave him orders.

Mary rode away.

"Your father is dying," Queen Catherine announced to Francis.

Francis put his head in his hands.

"And as soon as he dies," Catherine continued, "You need a queen to rule by your side in order for you to be king."

"Mother," Francis said in a mournful voice. "I can't think of that at this moment. My father is dying, and I can only think of death."

"There's no point in that," Queen Catherine said in an impatient voice.

"Mother! He is my father and your husband!"

"Don't you see, Francis?! It's better for him to die, then for word to get out that Henry has gone mad! We will lose France!"

"If you want me to wish my father's death, you will not achieve your goal."

"My Queen, sorry to interrupt, but we have a problem!" A guard approached the site where Catherine was.

"What seems to be the problem?" Catherine asked.

"A peasant was caught stealing food from one of Howard's lands. Howard sent a complaint saying that the court needs to deal with the subject."

"Put it in the dungeon," Catherine said simply. 'It.' As if the person wasn't a person.

"Mother," Francis interfered. "The poor person must need some food. Be a little compassionate."

"Francis, don't argue with me."

"I will. I am the future king of France."

Catherine stared at Francis long and hard. Then she turned to the guard."Bring the peasant to me," Catherine ordered.

Mary tried to yank her wrist away.

"Please let me go!" Mary pleaded. "I won't steal from the king's lands again!" The guard only tightened his grip on Mary even more.

"Oh, c'mon!" Mary exclaimed. "He has so many prahduts! (Again, pronunciation.) It wouldn't hurt him to spare just a lil! I barley have enuff to feed myself!" At that moment another guard approached. "The Queen would like to see the thief," the guard announced. Mary instinctively pulled away. Her heart was beating so hard against her chest. She knew this was very serious if the Queen wanted to see her. The guard yanked Mary forward, but Mary put up a fight. "No! Please! I swear I won't steal again!" She said as she pulled away from the guards arms.

"Guards!" Mary's head perked up. She knew that voice. It was Bash.

All of them stopped what they were doing to look at Bash.

"Who are you?" One of the guards asked.

"I'm her brother-" Bash was interrupted in the middle of his lie.

"You're related to this thief?" One of the guards asked.

"Yes but-" the guards grabbed Bash a little too hostile and dragged him along with Mary to see Catherine.

Catherine could hear the peasant pleading to the guards to release her. But more than one peasant came into view after the guards led them into the huge room. Catherine was standing next to Francis. Francis was sitting down on the king's chair. His eyes lit up when he saw the beautiful girl. She was a bit of a mess, but nonetheless, she was beautiful. Another guard was holding a man with the most peculiar eyes by the elbow.

"Here are the subjects, my Queen," the Guard said as he gripped onto Mary's wrist.

"I must of misunderstood," Francis said. "I thought there was only one subject."

"The rebellious subject has a brother," the Guard responded. Francis' eye twinkled with surprise. So the rebellious subject was the girl? Interesting.

Francis' eyes darted to Mary. "Will you like to explain-"

"My grace," Mary interrupted then. "I'm sorry I-" The guard tightened his grip and hissed, "Don't interrupt the future king!" The pain of the grip made Mary wince and she instinctively tried yanking her wrist free, but the grip got even stronger. Mary gasped at the pain.

"Release her at once!" Francis demanded. The guard that was holding Mary looked at Francis in surprise, yet he released Mary. Mary felt a stinging sensation on her wrist. She took her wrist in her hand and started to rub it. She removed her accusing eyes from the guard and looked up to the handsome man with the beautiful gold curls. The Dauphin was still looking at the guard. "That is no way to treat a lady," he chastised the guard.

"Lady?!" Catherine exclaimed. "She is a peasant!"

"Mother!" Francis turned his attention towards Catherine. "Please, don't utter another word. You told me I could handle this situation."

"And I see you are not handling it as a king should," Catherine said in a cold voice.

"Don't utter another word," Francis returned his attention to the guard. "You are dismissed."

The guard said then, "But, my majesty, you need protecti-"

"-you are dismissed," Francis interrupted. The guard hesitated before he left. Now, Francis let his eyes rest on Mary. She looked like such a wild, free, beautiful creature. What stood out to him most about her was her eyes. Her eyes glinted with innocence. Mary, for some reason, felt embarrassed under the Dauphin's stare. Mary scooted a little closer to Bash, hoping to shine some attention on him, and that is exactly what happened. Francis looked at Bash. "Who was the one that stole?" Francis finally asked. Francis knew the answer, but he still wanted to ask.

"I was the one, your highness," Bash lied. Mary looked at Bash in surprise, and so did Francis.

"Oh, really?" Francis let the words flow out of his mouth. Mary felt something on the inside of her chest. Fear for Bash. "No," Mary said then, "I'm the thief."

Bash let out a are-you-kidding-me-you-just-ruined-everything sigh. "That's not true," Bash insisted.

"I'm not quite sure what the truth is. Who is telling the truth? No more lies, or both of you will go to the dungeon." Francis said in a firm voice.

"I stole, your Highness!" Mary confessed once again. "I was just so hungry; I could not help it."

Francis let out a sigh. He observed Mary closely. Such a wild and beautiful thing. Francis stood up an moved towards Mary. Francis sensed both subjects tense at his sudden approach. "You are free, and you can keep what you have taken without consent." Mary looked into his eyes then. She was so sure she was going to be thrown in the dungeon, but now he was letting her free. He smiled at her, and she could feel her knees shake. Nevertheless, Mary smiled back. Such a beautiful smile. Bash looked them. He glanced back and forth between them. Bash cleared his throat. Francis' attention snapped over to Bash. "You will not be punished for lying," Francis added to Bash.

"Thank you, your Highness," Bash replied.

"Both of you may leave," Francis said. "Guards!" Three guards came into view. "Please show them the way out of this castle," and with that the Guards were guiding Mary and Bash out. Mary and Bash walked in silence back to the little home. Bash wasn't just silent, but a different kind of silent. Mary knew something was bugging him, but she just didn't know what. "How did ya know I was in trouble?" Mary finally asked.

"After you left, I went to town-"

"But I gave ya orders. Ya had to give the cow a bath, ya had to milk the cow-"

"I tried, but it was no use. So I just decided to go to town and buy milk."

Mary's head was getting red. "And were ya thinking of telling me that the milk did not come from the cow?"

"Mary, you're getting off topic," Bash replied instead. Mary scuffed. "When I was in town, Madeline told me there was a commotion at the castle. A girl was stealing from the king. I knew right away it was you."

Mary stopped walking then. "I thought ya went to get milk?" Mary had a burning sensation in her chest, but she knew it wasnt fear. Madeline was a beautiful girl; she was two years older than Mary. Mary hated Madeline for some weird reason; she just didnt know why.

"I did-"

"Then why were ya with Madeline? Are ya 'nd her together or somethin'?"

"How about the way you smiled at the Dauphin?" Bash shot back.

"What?"

"The way you smiled at the soon to be king! That was more than just a friendly smile!"

"It was a smile of courtesy! And I do not see why I can't smile at a boy!"

"I'm not saying you can't. It's just that-"

"-I'm a peasant and can't smile at any one who is higher status than me?"

"That's not what I meant, Mary."

"Then what did you mean? Why can't I simply smile at-"

"BECAUSE YOU DONT SMILE LIKE THAT TO ME!" Bash exploded. Mary flinched at his sudden outburst. Everything went silent, and Mary tried to process what just happened. Bash swallowed hard and continued walking, but Mary was stuck where she was. She couldn't move. She was in shock.

"Bash!" Mary called out. "Please come." Bash stopped walking but didn't turn back. After a few seconds, he finally turned around and walked towards Mary. He was right in front of Mary, but Mary said nothing. She wasn't sure of what to say. She looked up at Bash. He was staring at her with intensity. Mary took in a breath, and before she knew it she was kissing him. Her lips were on his, but he didn't hold her, or press her to him even more, so Mary retreated. Bash looked at her again. Bash grabbed Mary by the waist and pulled her towards him. Mary squealed in surprised, but before she could say anything, his lips were on hers. It took a little time for her to respond, but eventually she did. Her lips moved along with his, and her hands were around his neck, pushing him closer. His lips felt soft and warm against her lips. Bash let one of his hands cup the back of her neck. He pulled her in closer, and the kiss became deeper. His lips moved perfectly along with hers. He felt his bottom lip sting. Mary had bitten his lip accidentally, but it didn't bother him. It actually excited him even more, but Mary jumped back and broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry," she said as she looked at his lips. "I bit you." He noticed both of them were breathing heavily.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," he replied. "But we should be well on our way back to your home."

Before they entered Mary's humble home, she let go of Bash's hand.

"Does Ma know about what happened?" Mary asked with a concerned voice.

"I didn't utter a word, but I hate to tell you that she might already know."

"Oh, I know," Ma appeared in the doorway. "Do you now see why stealing in not good? Thank goodness Bash was there to help."

"Sorry, Ma," Mary said with her head down. Her ma scuffed and went back inside.

"I have to go," Bash said and his voice was coated with disappointment. Mary nodded. "Okay."

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Even after he left, Mary still stood there touching her cheek where he kissed her and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys! Here's chapter two! I hope you guys enjoy! Btw I'm currently working on 'help me forget' (another reign fanfic) so go check it out of you haven't already! Oh and a lot of you guys ask me if wether this is a mash or Frary fic, but you will have to read if you**

**want to find out! Hehe. There won't be an a/n at the bottom so let me just say this now: review please!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own reign or any of its characters**

* * *

><p>Mary took in a breath and braced herself for the hell she was about to receive. With every step she took, she was closer to the small home. She slowly stepped in. She found an angry old woman with her hands on her hips looking at her with a deadly stare.<p>

"Ma-"

"Don't you 'ma' me!" The old woman said angrily. "What did I tell you? Huh?"

Mary looked down at her feet in shame. "Not to steal."

"You were lucky Bash was there to help you," her grandma pointed out. Mary felt her face redden even more. The thought of Bash just made her flush. "I'm sorry, Ma," Mary apologized. "It's just- I'll do anything for you and Pa not to starve." Ma's look softened. "Mary, I understand that. You wanted to do a right thing but you approached it the wrong way, and that just made the whole thing wrong. Ya want food? Then work. All jobs are honorable, and stealing is not a job. You understand?" Mary slowly nodded. She wasn't going to push the subject. She wasn't going to point out that nobody would give her a job. It's not like she hasn't tried, but her dirty clothes, messy hair, and dirty face just chased all the opportunities of having a job away. It's not like she could shower everyday. She was lucky if she could shower twice every three weeks.

Her Ma sighed. "You're so much like your mum, you know that?" At the mention of her mom, Mary looked up at her Ma. "You are. She was wild and rebellious just like you."

"I'm not wild or rebellious," Mary defended herself.

"Yes ya are," Her Ma said more sternly. "And you were beautiful just like her." Mary heard the sadness creep into the Ma's voice. Mary swallowed. Her mom's death always hurt her Ma the most. Since Mary never got to meet her mom, she never really felt an extreme sadness. Her Ma let out a breath. "I think I need to rest. I feel dizzy." Mary knew that was her cue to stop talking and not to bother her. Mary nodded and retreated outside. She looked up at the blue sky. There were no clouds; there was just sunshine and a clear blue sky. Mary squinted at the brightness of the sun, and she wondered how long this beautiful weather would last.

* * *

><p>The next morning she woke up feeling dizzy and with a headache. She didn't eat at all the last two days. She had the opportunity to eat the fruits she stole but she had lost her appetite. She was scared out of her wits because of what happened at the castle. Yet she still had to go apologize to Howard; the noble she stole from. Her Pa ordered her and Mary had no other choice.<p>

Mary was patting Stanley when Bash came into view. He greeted her with a dashing smile, and Mary flushed in return.

"Where's your Ma?" he asked once he reached her.

"She and my Pa went to the spring to fetch some water," Mary said.

"Why didn't you go with 'em ?"

"Pa told me not to. He said I had to go apologize to Howard. I was about to leave."

Bash pursed his lips in disprovable. "I could do that for you," he suggested. Mary shook her head. "No. I can do it. I should do it."

Bash met Mary six years ago when he was 12, so he knew perfectly well how stubborn she could be. She was actually too stubborn for an 18 year old. "Let me go with you then," he compromised. She accepted his proposal eagerly. She didn't want to face the so called 'Howard' alone.

"Let me just go get my shoes," Mary said as she was about to make her way into the small shack. She had been leaning on Stanley all along, but as soon as she detached herself from him she lost her balance. Her vision blurred and Bash's hands were around her waist steadying her.

"Mary," Bash's alarm was clear in his voice. "What's the matter?"

Mary brought one of her hands to her forehead. That damn headache was still there and she felt weaker than she did in the morning.

"Mary?" Bash insisted. Mary felt her body adjust to her own weight and she pulled away from Bash's grasp. "I'm fine," she said as she steadied herself. Mary made her way into the small home. "When was the last time you ate?" Bash asked as she put her worn out shoes on. Mary racked her brain and tried to remember. "A few days ago," Mary muttered. She looked up at bash to see him biting his lip. "Do you have anything you could eat right now?" He asked as he looked around. "No," Mary answered shortly.

"Well, what about the fruit?" Bash asked as he turned his attention back to her.

"We ate em all," Mary answered. She was smart enough not to mention the fact that she gave her share of fruit to someone else in need. She knew Bash would give her hell for that. "We should go," Mary said as she made her way back outside. Bash followed her. "You should eat,"he said as he stepped out into the sunshine. Mary looked at him. With the sun shinning on him, he looked like an angel. His soft brown hair was washed out by the light, but his eyes stood out even more. Those beautiful green eyes. "We should go to my place first," Bash snapped her out of her thoughts. Mary's mouth slightly dropped in surprise. She tried processing what he said. She had never been to his home, and she was quite curious of how it was. Yet for some reason, she felt an uncomfortable feeling when the thought of her being alone with Bash arose.

Of course, curiosity won over. "Um," Mary said lamely, "sure." Bash made his way towards her. He rest both of his hands on her hips. Mary swallowed at the sudden touch. He chuckled. "I'll take what ever excuse I can get to be close to you." Mary furrowed her brows in confusion. "We're taking Stanley along. It's too long of a walk." Bash explained. He suddenly picked her up and helped her get on Stanley.

"Well?" Mary asked. "Are you coming along?" Mary asked expecting him to climb on as well.

"No," he replied. "I'll stay down here. Let's go." Bash grabbed Stanley by the collar. They started moving. He quickly muttered to Stanley, "Lucky bastard." He couldn't help but laugh at his own joke. Only he would be jealous of a horse. In his defense a beautiful women was riding him.

"What's so funny?" Mary asked. She looked down at him with a smile of her own. For some reason his laugh made her feel warm inside.

Bash looked at the ground. He could feel his face go red. "Nothing," he didn't dare to look up. He felt ashamed of his joke. He knew she wouldn't like it if he had heard him.

"Ya know," Mary continued. "I think all of this is funny." At that Bash looked up to Mary.

"All of this?"

"Mmhm," Mary nodded. "Just a day ago I was acting like I couldn't stand you at all, and now..." Her voice trailed off. Bash bit his lip.

"So," Bash broke the awkward silence. "Was it? Was it all an act?"

"Sometimes I hated the affection you got from Ma, and sometimes I think I just didn't know how to approach you...but no. I've never hated you." Mary looked down at him expecting to meet his beautiful green eyes, but he was looking at the ground. After a while he finally met her gaze. His next sentence made her heart skip a beat.

"I think I've always loved you." He looked back at the ground.

Love? Mary swallowed. Yes, they had known each other for six years, but this still seemed too sudden. She knew she had feelings for him, but can she truly say she loves him back? "I just never admitted it. Even though you sometimes treated me like you despised me, I still couldn't help myself," he chuckled. "I think it just made me even more attracted to you." Mary swallowed again. She didn't know what to say.

"Uhm," was all she managed to get out.

"You don't have to say 'I love you' back," he said as if he read her mind. "This whole love thing is new to you, so I won't pressure you."

Mary felt relieved at his words, but even more things popped into her mind. How many times has Bash experienced this feeling? After a while she finally decided to ask him. "Bash?"

He looked up at her. "Yes?"

"Am I the only person you have fallen in love with?" The question came out rushed, and it showed her nervousness about asking it. Bash stopped dead in his tracks making Stanley stop as well. Mary's brows furrowed. Well, that wasn't the reaction she was expecting. She was expecting a 'you're the only girl I've loved.'

"Why do you ask?" Bash finally asked as he looked up at her.

"Why do you hesitate?" Mary snapped back.

Bash opened his mouth but nothing came out. Mary sighed. Well, this made her feel shitty. "Let's hurry up, Bash." With that they started moving again, but her mind was still thinking about their conversation. Did his silence mean that he loved someone else? Even if he had, what's wrong with that? Would it bother her? Would it bother her that Bash would kiss someone else's lips the way he kissed her yesterday? All of these questions popped into her head as they made their way to his house.

* * *

><p>"We're here," Bash brought Mary out of her mind and back to the world. She looked around and saw shacks similar to hers. She expected his shack to be isolated just like hers, but it turned out to be the complete opposite. It was like a little neighborhood. Kids were running around and mothers were yelling at them to get inside already. Bash reached his arms towards her and to support him, she rested her hands on his shoulders as he got her off Stanley. Bash quickly tied Stanley to the nearest tree. Bash held her hand and guided her to his home. He passed by some of his neighbors and they all said hello. They looked at Mary with friendly eyes and smiled. Mary returned the gesture. The friendly atmosphere Mary gained slowly banished when she saw a pretty girl with long brown hair and a straight nose eyeing her from head to toe. Bash saw her and his expression changed but not for the better. Mary could feel an undeniable tension in the air. "Kenna," Bash greeted her coldly .<p>

"Bash," Kenna had the same icy voice as Bash.

He quickly turned his attention back to Mary and continued walking. He led Mary in when they got to his small yet cozy home. The interior was very similar to the way she had her home. She made her way in and quickly turned to face Bash.

"Quite the neighbors ya have," Mary snapped in an icy voice. Bash pursed his lips and made his way to the kitchen area. He started looking for food or so it looked like it.

"If you're talking about Kenna," Bash said while still not looking at Mary. "You have nothing to worry about." Mary looked at the ground. They weren't even official and she was already lashing out on him over nothing. Or was it really nothing?

Suddenly a slice of bread appeared in her view. She looked up to see Bash with his hand offering her bread. "Eat." She felt her stomach about to grumble at the sight of food. She took it hesitantly and said thank you to Bash.

"You know," Bash said as Mary took a small bite of the bread. "After you asked me that question...I-"

"What question?" Mary could only think of how good the bread was. Bash sat on a small and only chair he had.

"If I had ever fallen in love with someone else."

Mary stopped eating and she paid full attention to him. She stayed silent and waited for him to continue.

"I thought about it, and I realized that no. I haven't loved anybody else. I've had history with some girls. Kenna being an example."

"What happened between you two?"

Bash shrugged as if it didn't even matter. "We were in a relationship. She was important to me, but I don't think she cared so much about me as she did about money."

Mary's brows furrowed. What did that mean?

"She's a good person and I-"

"Did ya just bring me here to feed me and tell me how wonderful Kenna is?" Mary interrupted him.

"To feed you? Yes. Talk about Kenna? No. I think I'd prefer to talk about us." He stood up and walked over to Mary. He leaned in to kiss her but Mary backed away.

"Bash," Mary said as she looked at Bash's stunned face. "That is not talking." Even though she would like to kiss Bash, they needed to talk somethings out.

"I'm not sure of how I feel about you," Mary admitted. "And I'm not sure of what this," with her hands she gestured between her and Bash, "is. And if it's something, I'm not sure if it will work out."

"Why don't you think it will work?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling. This feels so rushed 'nd nunexpected."

"It's unexpected," Bash corrected her but she didn't seem to realize it.

"Yes it is, Bash."

"No, Mary," He tried to repress a smile. "It's unexpected not nunexpected."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, you get the point."

She heard Bash sigh. "We've known each other for years, Mary. Why does it feel so sudden?"

Mary swallowed as she tried to find an answer. "Cuz I was under the impression you hated me."

Bash smiled then. He made his way towards her once again. He gently grabbed her chin and tilted it slightly so her jawline and neck would be exposed. "If I hated you would I," he planted a soft chaste lip under her jawline. "Do this," he planted a second one a little bit lower. "And this," he continued the torture. He planted soft lips down her neck, and where ever his lips touched, Mary could feel her skin tingle. Once he got to her collar bone, he wrapped his hands around her and pulled her closer and started kissing her. He followed the same trail of kisses but this time he went up. Mary's hands went to his hair as he continued his torture. She let out a moan, and she could feel his smile against her skin. He kissed the corner of her mouth. "I love you," he whispered and then slowly his lips brushed against hers. The kiss started off slowly but it deepened. She could taste his peppermint breath. She bit his lower lip and he gasped her name in response. His hands traveled lower down her back and touched her bum as he started kissing her neck again. The hair in her neck stood up in alarm. She arched her back and her arms left his hair and went to try to find his. She grabbed his hands and pushed them away from her. His lips pulled away from her neck and he looked at her in worry.

"Bash," she breathed. "Wait." He pulled away from her quickly.

"I'm sorry, Mary," he apologized. Crap, what was he thinking? She had just finished saying how this felt rushed and he decides to do that?

"I think I should get going," Mary continued. "I already finished my bread and I still need to go to Howard's."

"Right," Bash said. "Let's go." He was about to make his way outside but Mary stopped him.

"No. I'd like to go alone."

Bash was about to protest, but he decided against it. He nodded. "Be safe."

She smiled at him sweetly. She was about to make her way outside but she suddenly kissed Bash on the cheek. "I will." With that she left.

She was walking towards Stanley when she bumped into somebody. They both said sorry at the same time until they saw each other's faces. Kenna was standing right in front of her. Kenna's expression turned icy cold. "Pardon me," Kenna said as she slightly shoved Mary out of the way. Mary turned back to look at Kenna. Her back was towards her and it seemed she was heading straight towards Bash's home.

Mary got on Stanley. She remembered the way back to her home, so she backtracked and headed towards the so called Howard.

* * *

><p>Once she was there she got off Stanley and tied him to what ever she could find. This time she didn't sneak towards the back of his lands. This time she found herself in front of the gates that led to Howard's home.<p>

"What do you want?" A guard spat. He regarded her like she was trash.

"Uhm," Mary felt intimidated under the guard's cold stare. "I came here to see Howard. I came here to apologize to him."

The guard chuckled. He looked at her, but this time really looked at her. She was wearing a white short messy dress that exposed her thighs. She was pretty beneath the dirt. He smirked.

"If ya can, please tell him Mary says sorry." Mary was about to head off but the guard stopped her.

"Wait," he called after her. "Why don't you come in and say sorry yourself." Mary bit her lip as the guard opened the gates.

"Come," he said. "I'll take you to him." She thought he would lead him though the front door but he didn't. He walked to the side of the humongous home. Before she knew it she found her self in the stables. There were about four horse locked up and she had to resist the urge to pet them all. She did do herself a favor of looking at a white horse. It was so majestic and beautiful.

Then she felt a hand around her waist. The hand pulled her towards a hard chest. She yelped in surprise. Her back was against the guards chest and his hand rested on her belly. "What-"

"It seems he isn't in here." The guard whispered in her ear. She started trembling under his touch. She took a step forward in an attempt to get out of his reach but his hand slammed her back to his chest.

"What're you doing?! Let me go!" She yelled in terror. His hand quickly traveled down her belly and to her private part.

"Shut up!" He ordered. He put his other hand above her mouth so she wouldn't make any noise. Mary squirmed under his touch. His hand went under her dress and he pulled it up to reveal more of her thighs. Mary tried to use her hands to pull his away from her but it was no use. He was way stronger than her. She did what she could only think of. She bit his hand and he jerked back and screamed in pain. Mary made a run for it but he caught her wrist.

"Let me go!" She screamed as she resisted his pull.

"Shut up you stupid bitch!"

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!"

* * *

><p>"I expect the load tomorrow, Howard," Francis said as he stepped out of his home. Howard supplied France with endless amounts of fruits. With out him France would starve.<p>

"Yes, your highness," Howard said as he followed Francis. They both froze in place when they heard faint screams. They both looked at each other in horror, and then dashed to where the screams came from.

* * *

><p>What's going on?!" Mary heard another voice behind her. It sounded familiar. The guard released her causing her to fall back on her bum. She was shacking as somebody from behind helped her up.<p>

"Your- your highness," the guard stuttered.

"What the fuck?! Your one of my guards! What the fuck is wrong with you?" This voice was a lot deeper than the earlier one Mary had heard.

"Are you alright?" The future king of France was in front of her. He was grabbing her by the shoulders looking at her with worry. She nodded.

"You will be punished for this!" Mary could hear the other man yelling at the guard.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" Francis asked. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was still a bit shaken. He gently caressed her cheek. "Don't worry," he said in a beautiful gentle voice. "But you need to tell me what happened." She looked at his beautiful eyes and she felt hypnotized.

"I-I came to see Howard, and he said he would take me to 'em..." She felt her eyes burn. "Don't cry. Don't cry." But for some reason this made her want to cry even more. A sob escaped her mouth and tears rolled down. Francis hugged her. One of his hands was around her while the other one ran through her hair. "It's alright now. Its okay. Shhh." She buried her head in his head. She no longer heard screams. The two men were gone. She bit her lip to repress anymore sobs. She didn't want to move. She felt safe here. She felt safe in the future king's arms.

* * *

><p>You know why I did what I did!" Kenna's voice rose. "Bash, I felt nothing for him. I just needed-<p>

"You needed money!" Bash exploded. "You sold yourself, Kenna! Don't you have any dignity? Yet you still come here and beg me to take you back?!"

"I'm not begging you to take me back. I want you to forgive me. I don't want you hating me. I want us to be friends." Kenna said In a softer voice.

"Kenna," Bash sounded exasperated. "I forgive you. I really do." At that Kenna approached him with the intention of giving him a hug, but he stepped back. "No, Kenna. Friends. That's what you said and I know you and what you're trying to do. I never loved you, you know that?"

Kenna looked hurt. "Yes, I do. You love Mary."

Bash nodded. "Bash, I can see you're troubled about Mary. What is it?" Kenna asked after a while. Bash shrugged. "She hadn't eaten in two days and I took her here thinking I could offer her a buffet. All I found was lousy bread."

"You feel like you can't offer her a good life, don't you?" Kenna realized.

"Someone like her deserves to be treated like a queen, but I cant even offer her protection." Bash looked at the floor.

"You can offer her your love," Kenna felt a pang in her chest as she said this. "Maybe she doesn't want to live like a queen. Maybe she doesn't want protection." Kenna tried to make him feel better.

"She may not want it, but she needs it."

"And what do you think she needs more, Bash? Do you think she needs money and protection and luxuries more than love?"


End file.
